Applied Science
by sasha1600
Summary: Tim has a question for Abby. Warning: spanking of adult. Don’t like? Don’t read!
1. Chapter 1

**Applied Science**

**Summary:** Tim has a question for Abby. **Warning:** spanking of adult. Don't like? Don't read!

**Disclaimer:** I don't own them, I just play with them.

* * *

A/N: This is part of my 'Lessons' series and builds on a larger plot arc. It should make sense on its own, but it's best enjoyed in the context of the 'Tim's spreadsheet' storyline (Data Points, Observations, In Vino Veritas? and Double Check).

* * *

**Warning: this story contains the spanking of an adult and references to mild BDSM. If you have a problem with that, click on that 'back' button now. You've been warned.**

* * *

Abby glanced at her ringing phone and wondered why Tim was calling her so late on a Friday. It probably wasn't about work – those calls normally came from Tony. And the team had been promised that they'd _really_ have this weekend off, having been called in on the previous three.

'Hey, Timmy. What's up?'

'Can I ask you something?'

Her brow furrowed in confusion. Tim sounded... earnest, in that way he had when he was trying to puzzle out a complicated problem.

'Sure, Tim. Ask away.'

'What does a switch feel like?'

_What the...?_

'Uh... it.. uh... _hurts_, Tim...'

'I know _that_. But... uh... is it a stingy pain or an achy pain? And is it really a ten? I mean, on the scale of...'

'Yeah, Tim. I got that. It's... uh... stingy. And really intense. And... uh... why do you want to know, anyway? What have you done that...'

'Nothing! I was just... thinking... and...'

'Well, try thinking of something a little more cheerful, there, McGee. Jeez!'

There was a quiet chuckle from the other end of the phone.

'Ok. Thanks, Abby.'

Abby signed off and went back to her book.

A few minutes later, the phone rang again.

'Yeah, Tim... what now?' she answered, a smile flitting around the corners of her mouth. Tim was so cute when he was obsessing about something ridiculous.

'Abby? If you have to cut it, you know... yourself... should you pick one that's really thin, or one that's a bit thicker? Because I was thinking, the thin ones would be more aerodynamic and that would make them hurt a lot, but a thicker one would be sorta like a cane, and I know that those...'

'Tim!' she interrupted. 'Why don't you just come over? This could take a while, over the phone.'

He quickly agreed, and she once again put the phone down on her coffee table. Untucking her legs from under her, she padded barefoot out onto her balcony. That low overhanging branch had been driving her mad, anyway, she thought.


	2. Chapter 2

Tim smiled sheepishly when Abby answered the door. He knew it was probably a bit foolish to feel so strongly that he needed to understand this particular scientific problem, right now, but he couldn't just stop thinking about it, like changing a channel in his brain. He was grateful that Abby had agreed to talk about it. Hopefully, once he had the answers he was looking for, he'd be able to get it out of his mind.

He'd been fairly sure that she would be able to answer his questions. After all, it would be a bit unusual for someone who grew up in the South, as Abby had done, not to have experienced a switch at some point, as a kid.

And he'd definitely rather ask Abby about it, than Tony. And it wasn't just that she was less likely to tease him about it. Tony had told him once that he'd asked Gibbs not to use a switch on him again; he didn't know the exact circumstances behind that request, but he figured it probably wasn't something his partner would feel comfortable discussing. Abby, on the other hand, had never been shy about discussing the characteristics of various implements. Although those conversations had generally been more 'recreational' in nature, he didn't think she had any demons that he had to worry about calling up, even in this context.

He accepted the drink she offered him, and was surprised to find that it was sparkling cranberry juice rather than something alcoholic. She must be on another of her health-food kicks, he thought, deciding not to comment. He didn't want to risk another debate about whether he needed more tofu in his diet.

They talked for a few minutes about nothing in particular. Finally, he worked the conversation around to the reason for his visit, finding himself mumbling at his feet in embarrassment.

'Well, you know what Gibbs always says, Tim. You learn by doing.'

He looked up, surprised, and felt the blood drain from his face at the sight of a switch in her hand.

'You... that's... uh... you want... me...'

'Only if you want to, Tim. If you're that interested in knowing what it's like, there's only one way to really find out. No description I give you is really going to make you understand what it feels like.'

Tim didn't respond at first, too surprised to speak. He knew immediately that his answer would be a resounding 'no'. The mere thought of a switch terrified him; there was no way he was putting himself through that experience when he didn't have to.

But, as he struggled to find the words to say that, it occurred to him that at least part of the reason why his first whipping from Gibbs had been so traumatic, was that he didn't know what to expect. Maybe it wasn't such a bad idea to get his first time with a switch out of the way, here, now, when he didn't have the added stress of having to face an angry Gibbs and the knowledge that he _had_ to take it.

He found himself blinking indecisively at Abby, who was watching him closely, as if trying to read his thoughts.

Finally, still a bit unsure that he really wanted to do this, he nodded and got to his feet.

Abby seemed to sense his continued uncertainty, and placed a gentle hand on his shoulder.

'It's up to you, Tim. Do you really want to do this?'

'I... I don't know. I think so.'

'You know it's going to hurt, right?'

He shot her a withering look.

'I know. But I think I'd rather _know_ how much, than worry about what I _think_ it will be like.'

'Ok.'

She guided him around the back of the couch and he started to bend over it. She stopped him, raising one eyebrow.

'A switch is _always_ used on bare skin, Tim.'

He nodded, his hands already fumbling with his buckle. He'd known that, he realised, although it had somehow slipped his mind all evening. He hadn't been factoring in the fact that he'd have to drop his pants. Gibbs had only made him do that once before, and it had been horribly embarrassing as well as breathtakingly painful. He'd felt vulnerable and childish, bent over a table with his bare ass in the air. Even now, with Abby, with whom he'd once been so comfortable, naked, he felt a moment's reluctance before resolutely shoving his jeans and boxers down to his knees.

He bent over the back of the couch and pulled one of Abby's skull-embroidered throw pillows into his arms, burying his face in it and holding on tightly.

'Ok, Tim. I'm only going to give you a couple of strokes. If you want me to stop, just use your safeword. Tim? Tim?! Do you understand?'

He nodded quickly, keeping his face pressed against the pillow, his eyes squeezed shut and his teeth clenched tightly.

A moment later, he felt the switch biting into his skin, the pain worse than he'd ever imagined.

All coherent thought fled his mind, and he was aware only of the fiery agony burning across his backside and a desperate desire not to ever feel anything like it again. He gasped for air, dimly aware that he should be doing, or saying, something, but unable to remember _what_ through the haze of pain.

Another scorching lash blazed across his ass. In a moment of sudden clarity, he pushed himself half-upright and shrieked.

'Centrifuge!'

As he collapsed bonelessly back onto the couch, struggling to breathe and blinking back tears, he felt Abby's hand rubbing his back gently.

'That's _my_ safeword, Tim,' she chuckled.

'I don't care! Just stop!' he choked out, too distracted by the pain still pulsing through him to notice, or care, about her amusement.


	3. Chapter 3

He had no idea how long he stayed there, sprawled inelegantly over the couch. He heard Abby moving around in the kitchen, pounding something, clinking something else. Eventually, the pain subsided and he pushed himself to his feet, reaching for his underwear with a wince.

'Just leave 'em off, Tim. This'll be ready in a minute.'

Tim glanced into the kitchen, convinced that she must really have eyes in the back of her head, and wondering what 'this' was. Realising that even the light brush of his shirt against the welts was painful, he decided to follow her advice, and wandered over to see what she was doing.

'What is that?' he asked, peering into a bowl of lumpy green... something.

'It's my fabulous post-spanking butt-soothing cream,' she replied, snipping a few leaves off of a plant growing on her windowsill and proceeding to mash them ruthlessly in an old-fashioned mortar.

'It's... green.'

'That's the avocado.'

He sniffed at it sceptically.

'You don't _eat_ it, Tim,' she laughed, pulling the bowl away from him and scraping the mangled leaves into it.

'Isn't that stuff poisonous?' he asked, pointing at the plant whose leaves she had just harvested.

'Only in ridiculously large quantities. All those cautions about not using it in natural remedies are totally over-reacting. If they ban everything that's dangerous if you use it in insane amounts, you wouldn't be able to take an aspirin, or have a beer, and we'd all be dead because Gibbs would have to give up coffee. I mean, jeez, you remember that girl who died from drinking too much _water_, trying to win a Wii, a few years back?'

Tim took a step back, trying to avoid Abby's flailing hands as she became increasingly agitated. She really was adorable when she got started on something she felt strongly about, but he knew from experience that those rings she wore _hurt_, and she had one of her spikier bracelets on today.

'Besides... you don't eat it,' she finished, going back to her concoction, adding a few more ingredients and squeezing a couple of wet teabags over the bowl. With a final brisk stir, she pronounced the vile-looking mixture ready to use.

Tim stuck a tentative finger into the mess, which had a consistency that made 'cream' a very loose definition. He wasn't that keen about spreading this stuff on his butt. But, on the other hand, he was willing to try anything to lessen the pain. He reached around and tried to dab a bit on, wondering if there was a way to do it without _touching_ the sensitive skin.

'Here,' Abby told him impatiently, spinning him around and slathering a handful of the gunk on him before he could protest. He squawked, the contact briefly making his butt hurt _more_. 'Give it a minute,' she insisted. And, sure enough, the pain soon started to diminish and he no longer felt like he was going to burst into flames.

'Wow!'

Abby grinned.

'Yeah. Sweet, huh?'

Tim sighed with contentment.

'Oh, yeah,' he replied, making a mental note to get the full recipe from Abby. He was definitely making some of this, the next time Gibbs spanked him.


End file.
